rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Drago's Army
Drago's Army was a group of Dragon Trappers, men from other parts of the world and enslaved dragons, that were led by the self-proclaimed "Dragon God", Drago Bludvist. When its funder and leader was defeated, the Warlords took over leadership of the army and began their dragon poaching operation, as well as picking up where Drago left off and rebuilding what he lost. Appearance Drago's men prefer to keep their Slavic, Sami, Inuit, Asiatic and Dragon Trapper armor and clothing, instead of wearing matching armor to recusant their leader. Drago allows them to keep their clothing, as to show the people they come across how many tribes have already joined him. Personality When Drago was boy and lost his family, he vowed to rise above dragons and set himself to conquer the world by using the dragons. During his conquests, he then found a bewilderbeast hatchling and raised it with cruelty. He then assembled the army composed of human Dragon Trappers (that like to use their own ships and weapons) and captured dragons. One of his men, Krogan also gathers dragons for his leader's army by buying them from Dragon Hunters; but later cut ties with when they were dispended by being leaderless and ordered Krogan's executed for failing his main mission with the hunters (in events before he had obtained his bewilderbeast). Drago had tried to "gain support" from the gathering of Chiefs on the Isle of Berk, but the chiefs laughed when he said that he alone "can control dragons and end the so war". So he send his armored dragons to deal with them; all but Stoick were killed. nest]] For the next 20 years, Drago built up his army; including tribes from faraway lands such as Slavic, Sami, Inuit and Asiatic. Weather his men had joined him because they believe in his ideals and also want to rise above dragons, or have simply joined him out of fear is unknown. He had many traps, weapons and armor made for his enslaved dragons. He used trappers like Eret to build up his army and he also has one of his men to buy dragons from the Dragon Hunters' chieftain, Viggo Grimborn at his Dragon Auctions. One year after Drago's defeat, the army was eventually controlled by the Warlords who continued to poach and capture dragons throughout the Barbaric Archipelago, only to have their operations continuously foiled by the Dragon Riders. Known Members *Drago Bludvist (leader; presumably deceased) *Drago's Bewilderbeast (alpha of the enslaved dragons; formerly) *Dragon Trappers (that have joined or sell him dragons) *Eret (former; sold him dragons) *Enslaved Dragons (former; broke free from the dark alpha's control) *Men from Slavic *Men from Sami *Men from Inuit *Men from Asiatic *Krogan (deceased; killed for his failure) *Dragon Flyers (formerly served under Krogan's command; states unknown) *Mildew (states unknown) *Warlords (new leaders; defeated) Powers and Abilities The men in the army possesses no special or magical abilities, making them a normal, everyday human men. They do however possess skills in combat, dragon trapping and possible working together. Weapons They use dragon traps, along with other weapons that Vikings and Dragon Trappers use. Along with weapons that come from the far away tribes. *'Gronckle Cannon': This trap is a cannon that shoots out chained projectiles to ground Gronckles and other dragons. *'Nadder Nabber': This trap is designed to subdue Deadly Nadders from shooting spikes from their tails. *'Dragon Catcher': This trap is a simple, dome-shaped trap which closes when a dragon flies inside it. A captive dragon is placed into this machine and other dragons, tempted to help the captive dragons, fly in, and the trap will shut instantly. *'Snuffer': This trap is designed to extinguish the flame of Monstrous Nightmares and other fire-breathing dragons. Once a dragon's fire is put out, a large grate flings over and traps it. *'Zipple Catcher': This trap is designed to shoot out grappling hooks that latch on the necks of Hideous Zippleback. It also has an anchor which will drop into the earth, preventing Zipplebacks from escaping. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Groups Category:Tribes Category:Poachers